Ward Leave Hydra
by S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Henry
Summary: This is a twist to Ragtag. What if Ward had stopped Rana from giving the Gh.235 to Garrett and before he died he reveal that he was not the real Clairvoyant. Also Ward turn himself into Simmons and Fitz. What will happen with Grant Ward as a prisoner being locked up and guarding him is Skye. Will the team trust Ward? Is this another Hydra trap? read to found out what happen
1. Chapter 1 Ward arrested

Chapter 1 Ward arrested

Garrett was on the ground about to only way to save him was to use the Gh.325 but Ward would not let Rana use it.

Ward says "Is dieing a weakness Garrett?"

Garrett says "Yes even if I die your friends will never take you back."

Ward tells Rana to leave the room then Ward looks at Garrett.

Garrett says "I am not the real Clairvoyant."

Ward then walks off to let John Garrett die. Ward then headed the bus to where Fitz and Simmons should be after falling from the bus. Ward and his team of Hydra agents found Agent Simmons and Filtz.

Ward says "Arrest me."

Simmons and Filtz not trusting Ward cuff him from behind and radio to the team that they have got the bus and have Ward cuffed and ready for questioning. The team soon go there and Coulson took Ward to the interrogation room to get information out of Ward.

**Interrogation Room**

Coulson ask "So why does Hydra want to know about the Gh.235?"

Ward replied "Garrett wanted Gh.235 to keep himself from dying the Gh.235 was the final piece for Project Centipede."

Coulson says "Garrett was also the first project Deathlock."

Ward says "I don't know why Hydra wanted the Gh.235."

Coulson says "You are going to be aboard the bus but as a prisoner."

Ward says "I just want to pay for my crimes."

Coulson say "Oh you will pay for your crimes Agent Ward."

Ward says "Yes sir."

Skye realize that she still have feeling for Ward even after everything he have done. Skye was put in charge of guarding Ward. They kept Ward in the interrogation room. Skye sat in the room with Grant Ward making sure he did not try to escape.

Skye ask "What did Garrett do that you believed you owned him your life."

Grant says "If it was not for Garrett I would probably be locked up in jail."

Skye says "But why change your mind now?"

Ward says "What he told me was a lie he was using project centipede to keep himself alive that is also why he want Gh.235."

Skye said "there is apart of me that still trust you."

Ward says "That is all I want is someone to trust me now."

Coulson walked in the room and ask if he could talk to Skye outside.

Skye says "What is it Coulson?"

Coulson says "Do you believe what Ward is telling you."

Skye says "I want to believe that he is telling the truth."

Coulson says "We have information that back up his story of Garrett coming and talking to him in Juvie."

Skye says "Then we know about Garrett being the first project Deathlock."

Coulson says "The team and I have agree to release him if you will be the one to keep an eye on him Skye."

**What will happen next with Agent Ward back as part of the team? Who is the real Clairvoyant**? **Please Review and continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of the End

Chapter 2 Beginning of the End Ward was talking to Skye about why he did what he did. Skye was the only one that really trusted him. Skye says "So you were under orders by Nick Fury." Ward says "Yes he met me in the forest that Garrett left me in for 6 months". Coulson then walked into the room. Ward ask How can I help you Agent Coulson Coulson says We need to send you undercover to infiltrate Hydra. Ward says "Sir I would like to ask if Skye to go under with me." Coulson says "That what I planned on you asking." Skye says "What are we after?" Coulson says "To found the real Clairvoyant" Skye and Grant headed to the car that Coulson had set up for them to use to get to the Hydra base. Skye and Grant headed to a little cafe to get something to eat. Grant ask "remember last time we were at a cafe?" Skye says "yes I turned you in as an agent of Hydra." Grant says "How could I forget then Deathlock gave me a heartattack." Grant parked the car. Then went to open Skye door. Skye and Grant walked into the cafe and sat down in a the waitress came over to take their order. Grant order a Pepsi with a cheeseburger and Skye order with a cheeseburger. The waitress ask "Do I know you from somewhere?" Skye says "No we just moved to town." After they ate they continue to head to the Hydra Base to continue the mission to found out who is the real Clairvoyant. Skye ask "How are we going to get in because they know who we are?" Ward says "Well Skye first think for going undercover is a new look and new name." So Skye decided to change her name to Dana Cruz and Grant Ward change his name to Bret Cruz. Skye and Grant Ward made to the Hydra Base. Two guards walk over to car. Guards ask "Names?" Skye says "I am Dana Cruz and this is my husband Bret Cruz we was told to come here to join Hydra." First Guard says "Ok then follow us in the building." Skye and Ward follow the guards into the a room with a table in the room with a lady on the other side of the table. Raina says "Hi I am Raina." Skye says "Hi I am Dana Cruz." Grant says "I am Bret Cruz." Raine says "So you want to join Hydra?" Skye ask "who is charge of Hydra?" Raina says "The Clairvoyant." Grant ask "Who is the Clairvoyant?" Raine responded John Garrett.

Grant Ward now realize Raine does not know that John Garrett is not the real Clairvoyant. Then a man walked in the room a man that Ward is surprise to see it was John Garrett John Garrett says "Raina I been told that we have two undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Raina says "John Garrett here are two newest Hydra agents." John Garrett says "I have heard of you Dana Cruz a wonderful Hacker and then Bret Cruz a Specialist." John Garrett showed Skye and Grant to their rooms. Once Garrett left. Skye went looking around for the main computer so she can download the information so Ward and her can leave. Skye found the main computer and put her flash drive and started downloading Hydra information. When the information was finish downloading. Skye and Ward then left and headed back to the location will they are suppose to meet back up with the team. **So John Garrett is alive. But if Garrett is not the real Clairvoyant who is? What information did Skye get from Hydra main computer? Please review and continue to read to found out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mission been change

Chapter 3 Mission been Change.

Agent Coulson called to tell Agent Ward that the mission have change and they can't pick them up because Hydra have found their location. So Skye and Grant Ward decided to get away on foot so it would be harder for Garrett to found them. Skye told Ward about her abilities that her powers are stronger than the Clairvoyant so she use her powers to hide them from Hydra. Skye and Ward went to found a hotel for the night. Grant Ward and Skye enter the hotel room that they have paid for using a secret S.H.I.E.L.D account. It was an one bedroom.

Ward says "I will take the floor to sleep tonight."

Skye says "We are mature adults I think we can share a bed."

Ward walked over to Skye and gave her a kiss on the head. Skye hugged Ward and gave him a kiss.

Ward says "I will never let Hydra get their hand on you."

Skye says "I know you will protect me."

Grant Ward called Agent Coulson

Grant says "Sir Skye and I are leaving S.H.I.E.L.D."

Agent Coulson says "Grant and Skye ok we will be in touch."

Grant could not believe that Raina would have gave the GH325 to Garrett to keep him alive. Skye and Grant sat on the bed talking about how to live their lives since they are undercover and for what Hydra know Grant and Skye left S.H.I.E.L.D.

Skye says "Maybe we could stay here for awhile and lay low."

Grant says "Maybe we could start a family here."

Grant seen the big smile on Skye face when he said that. Skye then laid down on the bed. Skye fell asleep quickly. Grant just sat on the bed looking at the sleeping Skye. Grant kiss the head of Skye. Then went to the computer in the room to look for apartments that Skye and Grant could live in. They had that secret S.H.I.E.L.D account to pay for the apartment. Ward finally decided to lay in the bed with Skye. Ward and Skye got up early to leave the hotel. Skye and Ward begin walking to the apartment that Grant Ward found.

**So Grant Ward and Skye left S.H.I.E.L.D or did they? Skye revealed her powers. So what will happen to Skye and Ward? Will they leave S.H.I.E.L.D in the past and start a family? Please Review and read to found out.**


End file.
